disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
NomiRandy
NomiRandy is a one-time character from the Disney XD series Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He is a doppelganger created by the NinjaNomicon in order to show Randy Cunningham the importance of balance. He serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Shloomp! There It Is!" Role in the episode After defeating Hannibal McFist's latest mechanical menace (the end result of the battle being severe damage to the school grounds), Randy realizes if he'd listened to the Nomicon's advice, the battle would've turned out better. Randy decides to go "Full Nomicon" and starts consulting the book for advice on everything, even for everyday issues. However, Randy continuously fails to grasp the meaning of the lesson it shows him: "A Ninja without balance will fall". Resorting to drastic measures, the Nomicon creates an alternate version of Randy (whom he later dubs "NomiRandy"). Just as Randy is about to ask NomiRandy what he should be doing, the doppelganger attacks Randy and ties him to a chair. Randy helplessly watches in terror as NomiRandy exits the Nomicon and traps Randy's consciousness inside the book. Once he's outside the book, NomiRandy pulls his hood up and starts speaking in a Boston accent. Much to the delight of Howard, NomiRandy doesn't care about the Nomicon's advice or the Ninja's responsibilities. NomiRandy then eats frozen yogurt right from the middle of the machine, leaving hardly any for Howard. All the while, the Nomicon shows Randy's consciousness everything that is happening through the eyes of the doppelganger. NomiRandy continues to show off in front of the school. After running into Bash Johnson, NomiRandy breakdances in front of him. Bash is confused and leaves the scene. NomiRandy then flirts with Heidi in plain sight of Howard and Theresa. Feeling her heart breaking, Theresa runs away sobbing and tries to drown her sorrow by drinking milk cartons. The Sorcerer seizes the opportunity and Stanks Theresa, turning her into a monster. As Theresa goes on a rampage, NomiRandy ignores the monster and instead hangs out at Greg's Game Hole. Howard watches NomiRandy play Grave Puncher XI and not only devastate the graveyard, but successfully gain bonus points by outrunning attack dogs. Just as Howard is about to slap a high-five for the accomplishment, NomiRandy completely ignores him. Howard gets suspicious and figures out that the Nomicon is responsible for the unusual behavior. Howard threatens the Nomicon and ends up getting sucked inside, landing on top of Randy's consciousness and smashing the chair under his weight. Randy explains about his consciousness being trapped in the Nomicon, unable to figure out the the meaning of the lesson. Howard is unable to make heads or tails of what it means, either. It soon dawns upon Randy that he has been consulting the Nomicon too much, whereas NomiRandy blatantly disregards any and all advice from the book. He figures out that he has to balance his everyday life with the sacred duties of the Ninja. Randy's consciousness exits the book and awakens in Howard's body. Randy-Howard confronts NomiRandy, and the two battle it out. Just when Randy-Howard starts gaining the upper hand, NomiRandy dons the Ninja Mask and easily overpowers his foe. Recalling what the Nomicon said about balance, Randy-Howard is able to outthink the doppelganger and forces him into the book. Randy and Howard reawaken in their respective vessels and NomiRandy ceases to exist. Category:Neutral Evil Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series